Just Another Guest
by GateSeeker2
Summary: What is a certain someone thinking about a special couple during a potentially emotional time? Samantha Carter is getting married.


**Title:** "Just Another Guest"

**Copyright:** © 2004

**Written:** November 5, 2004

**Author:** "GateSeeker2"

**E-mail:** gateseeker2 "at" netzero "dot" com

**Status:** Complete – only one part

**Sequel/Series:** N/A

**Summary:** What is a certain someone thinking about a special couple during a potentially emotional time? Samantha Carter is getting married.

**Season:** Late Eight – Future ?

**Classification:** Point of View (POV) Future Fic – from one character's perspective.

**Spoilers:** Several – definitely takes place after "Affinity"

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Characters:** Samantha Carter, Pete Shanahan, Jack O'Neill

**Pairing:** Sam/?

**Rating:** PG

**Legend: **

Ellipses (...) - indicates a pausing or a hesitation in a person's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.

Words in ALL CAPITALS indicates words that the character is attempting to emphasize.

**Warnings:** None.

**File Size:** 40.0 KB as a Microsoft Word Document

**Archive:** Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Author's Notes:** I've just been fixating on Sam's wedding lately. Sorry. Plus, I've been trying to get back into the swing of writing. I also want to see how much I can get written prior to the second half of Season Eight airing.

**Other Stories:** If you like this story, check out my others posted to this website: "Worth It," "I Love My Life," "Biggest Decision," "Waiting for the Dawn," and "Forever Changed." Let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy!

"**Just Another Guest"**

**A POV story**

Well, for all my Irish stubbornness and protesting about not coming, I can't believe that I'm actually sitting here. Of course, I'd rather be sitting anywhere except here – maybe a nice dark bar chugging and chugging and chugging beer after beer after beer. Yeah! That would work.

Face it. You're such a push over where she's concerned. Who are you kidding? You could never turn her down. All she would have to do is flash you that million dollar smile, bat those baby blues your way, say, "Please," and you would do just about anything for her.

What was I thinking? I shouldn't have come. This is just too hard. But I'm already here, and I can't very well get up and leave now – well, not without everyone seeing me. At least I'm sitting in the back, somewhat by myself, in the corner. WOW! This place is packed! I hope no one notices me, but I doubt that is going to happen.

How could anyone NOT notice me? I shouldn't have worn this uniform. It makes me stand out like an idiot. Of course, uniform or not, half these people would easily recognize me.

This tie is so tight. I hate wearing ties. I hate wearing this uniform! Ever since the Academy, I hate playing dress up! Why did I even decide to wear it? Sure the medals look great and I do look pretty sharp, but it is so not me. Not really. However, with all the uniforms currently in this church, I couldn't NOT wear it. Right? Plus, she likes it. I think? When she sees me in it, she gives me that subtle look of, "Oh yeah! A man in uniform!" And, that is certainly worth it.

Geez! Why is she marrying him? I mean she's only been dating him a couple of months, right? I was so shocked when she showed me that ring and told me about her engagement to him. I mean I was so stunned. This just didn't seem like her. Everything was happening so fast. But, I should have known that it would never have worked out with us. Well, she deserves to have the life that she wants. She's worked hard for the Air Force and given of herself for so long. She deserves more. Yeah, but even if that's with another man? Yeah, even if it's with him.

Speak of the devil. There he is now. Her smug stupid groom, walking in from the side room and standing down front with his groomsmen waiting for his, not mine, fiancé. But she's my angel, my perfect woman, my soul mate. Doesn't she realize that?

Who does he think he is? He's not good enough for her. He can't possibly know her like I do. I love her, but I guess I wasn't what she really wanted after all. I thought she could have loved me, but she chose him instead! He's so goofy looking. That stupid boyish grin is so annoying. And he's so – I don't know – dumb! Oh, and not to mention – controlling? I mean he's always there – every barbeque, every team night, every conversation. It's like he can't let her out of his sight!

Why does he get to have what I want? I can't believe that she resigned her commission in the Air Force? She's a Lt. Colonel! Or was. She could have made General easy! I always thought that the military was her career – her life. She must really love him. I know she never would have done that for us – for me. I mean, she didn't. Besides, I knew better than to ever ask her to leave the Air Force. I guess she's really going for that dream – the white picket fence, three kids, two dogs, and a cat. Go figure. I suppose she won't be dropping the kids off at the day care before heading "off-world."

Oh great! Just great! The organ music is playing loudly and the tune is oh so distinctive – "The Wedding March." It'll only be a few minutes until she'll be here.

I glance around the church, trying hard to not look at the double doors in the back, when I notice that everyone is beginning to stand. They're signifying that she is ready to enter.

I can't help myself. I stand and turn like everyone else and see her on the arm of her father. They enter and pause briefly at the chapel entrance. Man! She looks incredible. I can hardly breathe she looks so beautiful. Her dress makes her figure look enticing. I can't help but want to reach out and touch and caress her. But I can't do that. So, I'll just shove my hands deep in my pants pockets. She never did know how overwhelmingly seductive and tantalizing she could be. Samantha Carter may be a soldier, but she's all woman. She could make a man's insides go all squishy with desire. She's got a body that just won't quit! But, her personality is just as captivating.

I quickly drop my head forward hoping that she doesn't see me, but I should have known better. She always seems to know when I was near. It's like she could almost sense me. She briefly glances my way and smiles slightly at me. I take it that she is glad to see me here, but maybe she seems to feel a bit awkward by my presence. Of course, she did invite me. But I'm nothing special to her anymore.

She turns back to her father and nods her head as if to say that she's ready. They walk arm in arm down the isle to that idiot.

The ceremony is droning on and on and on.... It seems like it is taking forever. If I wasn't so horribly jealous and frustrated, I think I could have really enjoyed the ceremony. The church is decorated nicely. The soloist sang a song but I really wasn't listening. The pastor talked about love and faithfulness and a bunch of other stuff. Blah blah blah. Some how, I couldn't help but think briefly of my failed marriage. I guess everyone thinks that it will always last forever.

OK it's that point in every ceremony where the pastor is asking if anyone objects to this union before he proceeds. Yeah! I object! He's not good enough for her! I really should say something, but if things were different I wouldn't be here. I'd be down there with her! I guess it's my own fault. OK, so no! I won't object. I think those around me are looking at me believing I might say something. However, I won't give them the satisfaction. After all, she's made her choice. I'll just ignore their stares. What?

Whew! They've all turned around back to the bride and groom and not staring at me anymore! Not that they really were, but I guess I'm just being paranoid. I wouldn't have really said anything. I wouldn't intentionally ruin her wedding. But then again, how hard would it be to stand up and declare my everlasting love for her? I've faced tons of bad guys! I could certainly handle one sour groom and a ticked off father!

Sure, Jacob Carter likes me well enough, or I thought he did. But he just doesn't like me as a fiancé for his daughter. He more than made that known several months back when we had a nice chat. Chat? Yeah my fanny! I had worked up the courage to tell him how much she means to me and how I didn't want to live without her. But he was clearly giving me an ultimatum to stay away from his little girl. "She knows who she wants. Do you really think you could make her happy?" Ouch! That really hurt when he said that to me.

I can't believe how my mind has wandered today – especially during the last thirty minutes. I just can't wait until this is over.

Finally, it's time for the vows. I so don't want to be here. I should just get up and leave, but everyone would notice, but then again what do I care?

Man! He's such an irritating jerk! That goofball is mumbling and getting all choked up. Great! That will probably just endear him to her more. I should have been the one pledging my undying love to her not him.

Absolutely stinkin' wonderful! Now it's time for her to say her vows.

The pastor tells her to repeat after him. "I Samantha Carter take thee...."

Oh great here it comes.

I don't want to hear this.

"...Jack O'Neill to be my wedded husband..."

D'Oh! That's it! I'm so outta here. Sorry Sam, but I just can't take anymore. Fine, be happy! Marry that Brigadier General and be Mrs. Jack O'Neill, but I don't have to watch.

As I'm walking out of the church I think that maybe I'll try to meet up with you at the dinner/dance reception at the hotel later and put on a happy face before I turn and leave your life forever. But I know that I won't. It would just be too humiliating. I can't believe that you dumped me Sam for him. I was once your fiancé and now I'm just another guest.

Way to go Pete Shanahan! You really blew this one!

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Ok. So, these were Pete's thoughts as he sat in the church during Sam and Jack's wedding. Hope it kept you guessing a little. The Academy that I was referring to was the Police Academy and even though Pete's a plain clothes detective, he may still have a full service dress uniform for special details/events and such. Well, hope you liked it. I've got more stories in the works. Thanks for reading.


End file.
